Oversteel Corporation
Overview The Oversteel Corporation is a mercenary guild based in in the town of Julian, in the Riker Province of Gastonia. It was established in 281AE by two adventurers: Magni Oversteel and Julius Caine. The guild grew slowly at first, as there was little demand for swords for hire in the small, sleepy town, until the outbreak of the war between Gastonia and Harkath in 290AE. Magni, Julius, and their small force of seasoned warriors proved invaluable on the frontlines, running dangerous missions of reconnaissance, sabotage, and outright assault. In 299AE, mere months before the war cooled into a ceasefire, Magni was slain, and Julius returned home as the sole leader of the company. In the eight years since then, a world poised on the brink of war has greatly increased the demand for the Corporation's services. The Bulwark, the national fighter's guild of Gastonia, established a regional headquarters in Julian to assure the security of the Iron Road trade route, providing serious competition for work and warriors in the growing town. Hierarchy Guild Leader: Julius Caine * Master of Arms: Kalthius Loretheron * Master of Personnel: Derrick Brighteye * Master of Finances: Zix the Goblin Ranks: *'Initiate'- New members hold this rank until they prove themselves on a mission *'Protector- '''Rank and file members, majority of the guild holds this rank, commission pay only *'Warder- Senior members command a better pay rate, benefits, and the opportunity for special missions *'Guardian-' Elite guard of the guild, reserved only for the most important missions, a voting member for when the Guild Leader puts votes to the Guild *'''Champion- Honorary position awarded to great heroes of the Guild, reserved for dire crises Features Alchemist- Gregory the Poisoner is a graduate of the Royal Apothecary Society of Gastonia, and brews potions and salves of every variety for the Guild. He has been unable to shake an unfortunate nickname he earned during his student years. Tinkerer- Atoni Tark is a recent immigrant from the nation of Ecaz. The tough competition of the merchant cities proved too much for the young gnome, and he sought out quieter lands where he could work on his grand designs. So far his creations are... less than grand, but he shows great promise, given time and resources. Farseer- A seeing stone, which Julius and Magni discovered in their adventures, enables guild members to cast powerful divination magic in the pursuit of their contracts. Thieves' Guild protection- It's unknown if the Thieves' Guild in Julian is linked to any other nefarious groups throughout the land, but they have proven they are a force to be reckoned with. Most of the major businesses and organizations that operate in Julian pay one kind of tribute or another, and in return the guild keeps crime to a manageable minimum. Town Crier- Billy Jewel is an entertainer of some note who made a name for himself in the city of Marigold, to the south. After the Underwood Company opened its doors in the nobles' district, Guild Leader Julius Caine tracked Billy down and contracted his services. The singer has been belting out ballads about the value of homegrown help ever since. Improved Kitchen- Cookie was once a dog, corrupted into a gnoll by demonic magic, then polymorphed into a man by a wizard he attacked. He was taken to a temple where the fel taint was removed from his soul, and since then he has used his keen animalistic senses to become peerless in the culinary field. Ranger- Vance Rayder was born in Julian and knows Riker province like the back of his hand. He travels extensively, and has many friends in every settlement. Experienced at foraging and wilderness survival, Vance frequently serves as a guide for traders taking the overland route of the Iron Road. Library- The Oversteel library is the only notable collection of books outside of Lord Gladstone's personal library. It contains tomes on a wide variety of subjects gathered by Guild members as treasure or payment for services. Zix, Master of Finances, keeps a record of the resources the library has to offer. Friend of Noble Lord- Drake Spinhouser was a minor noble and close friend of the previous lord of the town, Benjamin Richley. When Melina Gladstone took over leadership of the town by buying the deed, she kept Drake in her court due to his connections with the other landowners in town and his insight into the area. Gardener- Nondrick is a practitioner of the druidic arts, and came to Julian from the land of Ruud, to the north. His hometown was ravaged by a calamity (one he has said little of), and he was the only survivor to wander south. With the Oversteel Corp, Nondrick works as the resident gardener, herbalist, and holistic healer. He delights in breeding ever more exotic hybrid plants in his greenhouse, alongside more mundane herbs.